The Different Dimension
by Veana
Summary: It's about a girl who gets transported to a different dimension and meets the cast of Gundam Wing. Chapter 6 is finally up. Please Review my Story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Different Dimension**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. V.V'! Don't sue me.

By: Alisa W.

One day, when I woke up, I realized I wasn't in my room. Something must have happened when I was asleep. I was only half awake when I saw a male and a female. The female had short, platinum blue hair and her eyes were blue. The male, on the other hand, had long, brown hair and his eyes were colbalt blue.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. "And where am I?"

"Shh, get some sleep, young one." The voice answered. Then I fell back to sleep.

After about an hour or so, I've finally woke up. When I did, I saw the woman sitting on my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What? What did you say?" the woman asked.

"I said, 'Who are you'?" I repeated to her.

"My name is Hilde, young one." Hilde replied. "And who are you?"

"My name is Alisa, Hilde." I replied.

Then the man came into the room.

"Hilde, what are you doing?" The man asked, impolitely.

"Oh, Duo. Just calm down, ok?" Hilde said. "Duo, I'd like you to meet Alisa."

"Uh, oh, hi Alisa. How did you get here?" Duo demanded with a serious look on his face.

"I don't know. When I woke up today, I was here." I replied.

He wasn't sure about that answer, but when he looked into Hilde's blue eyes, he couldn't say no to that.

"Ok, ok, she could stay for a while." Duo said to Hilde and I. After Duo left, I asked Hilde if I could borrow some clothes. She said, "Sure." She looked through some drawers and then she found something that might fit me.

"Here, try this on Alisa." Hilde said as she tossed some clothes to me.

"Ok, Hilde." I told her.

Within ten minutes, I came out wearing a black tank top, black track pants, black sneakers, and a black cap.

"How do I look, Hilde?" I asked. She was speechless when she saw me in the outfit.

"You look great, Alisa. Really great." Hilde told me.

"Thanks, Hilde." I replied. As I was heading out the front door, Hilde stopped me.

"What are you doing, Hilde? Hmm? Why can't I go outside and enjoy the fresh air?" I asked Hilde, who was looking out the front window.

"That's why, Alisa." Hilde said as she pointed at something in the sky. Then an idea struck my mind. "Hey, Hilde. I have an idea. How's about we cook something for Duo. Hmm. What do you say?" I asked her with delight.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea, Alisa" Hilde replied with delight too.

"Great. Let's get cooking!" We both said at the same time. Then we both laughed at the same time.

After about an hour or two, both Hilde and I had finished making supper for the three of us. Before supper began, I asked her one more question.

"Umm, Hilde. Can I asked you a question?" I asked her.

"Sure. What do you want to know, Alisa?"

"Umm, where am I and what year is it?"

"You're on Earth and the year is A.C. 195. Why?" Hilde told me.

"A.C. 195?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" She told me.

"Oh, nothing, Hilde. Just nothing." I said as I looked outside.

A few minutes later, Duo, Hilde, and myself all sat down and enjoyed the supper.

"That was a great, dear." Duo said smiling.

"Thanks, honey." Hilde said smiling back. " But Alisa did most of the cooking and it was her idea too."

"Really?" Duo asked puzzled.

"Yes." Hilde and I said at the same time.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Duo said puzzled, again.

After supper, Hilde helped me put the dishes in the sink and delivered a pie to Duo.

"Here, Duo. I made it myself. I hope you'll like it. It's coconut cream." I told Duo with delight.

"You've even made the pie. Now I've seen everything." Duo said surprised

"I know." I said, smiling.

Before Duo scarfed down the entire pie, I managed to cut two slices of coconut cream pie for Hilde and myself.

"Mmm. That was a great coconut cream pie, Alisa." Duo said with delight.

"Thanks, Duo. I thought you've might enjoyed the pie." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Then all three of us walked into the living room. We sat on the couch and started a conversation.

"How come I couldn't go outside earlier today?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Well, there is a war going on out there." Duo told me with a long expression on his face.

"Oh, I see." I told them. Then I slumped into the couch.

"So, now what?" Duo asked both Hilde and me.

"I don't know." I told them.

We sat on the couch for about an hour until the phone rang. Hilde got up to answer the phone. When she picked up the phone, she could hear screaming. I was puzzled when she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked Hilde.

"You don't want to know." She told me with a worried look on her face.

" Really?" I asked her.

"Really." She told me.

Then we heard a knock at the door. Duo told me to hide somewhere. I asked him why but he didn't tell me why. So I hid somewhere safe. All that I heard was an argument going at the front door. After the argument, Duo came back and explained everything to me.

"So, what was that all about?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"Someone that I was suppose to meet earlier today, got upset and came over here to talk to me." Duo explained.

"So, who was it?" I asked him.

"It was the OZ military." Duo told me.

When he told me that, he looked serious about the subject.

"The OZ military?" I exclaimed.

"Yes." Duo said, calmly.

"You have to be kidding me, right?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not." Duo said.

"Wha - what do they want?" I said as I freaked out.

"I think they want…" Duo said but Hilde punched him in the arm.

"What? Who do they want?" I asked frantically to Duo and Hilde. They said nothing after that comment.

Later that night, when Duo and Hilde were asleep, I went into the kitchen to get a small snack. When I looked out the window, I saw something in the distance. I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe I was imaging it all up.

The next morning, I got up early to make breakfast – in – bed for Duo and Hilde. I made them pancakes with bacon, sausages, eggs, milk, juice and a cup of coffee. I went into their room. Duo was snoring away and Hilde had just woken up.

"Surprise." I said out loud which started Hilde. " I made breakfast for you and Duo."

"Oh, thank you, Alisa." Hilde said with a huge smile on her face. As I walked over to Hilde's side of the bed, Duo made a snort in his sleep. Then, all of a sudden, he woke up with his hair all over the place. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"What's so funny, Alisa?" Duo said with a funny look on his face.

"Oh, nothing, Duo. Just nothing." I answered, trying not to laugh, again.

I gave Duo his breakfast. He scarfed it down like it was nothing. Both Hilde and I stared with astonishment.

After breakfast, Duo 'n' Hilde got dressed. After they got dressed, the doorbell rang. I walked up to the front door. I looked through the peak hole on the door and saw two figures were standing outside. I opened the door to let the two figures walked in. One was a female with long, beige hair and her eyes were nail blue. The male had short, dark brown hair and his eyes were prussian blue.

"Hello." I said to the both of them. The male just ignored me. The female said, " Hello."

"What's his problem?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh, don't mind Heero. He doesn't like coming over here." The woman said.

"Heero? Then you are Relena, is it?" I asked her.

"Why, yes. How did you know?" Relena asked with a confused look on her face.

"Um. Lucky guess." I said.

"Oh." She said.

When we all sat down, Heero looked at Duo with a look you don't want to know. His eyes were narrow, ready to kill Duo. I had to sit between them two like babies. But really, they are making a plan behind my back. The girls were talking about stuff and the guys left the room. I had to follow them both. After following them for ten minutes, I gave up and went into the kitchen to deliver cookies 'n' coffee to the girls.

About an hour later, I went to check on the guys. Duo was on the floor with his hands on face, while Heero was against the wall.

"What happened?" I asked both guys.

"I – I don't k – know?" Heero said, nervously.

"Are you sure about that, Heero?" I asked him with a look that made Heero scared.

"Alisa, are you there?" Duo asked with his face still buried in his hands.

"Yes, I'm here, Duo. What happened to you, hmm?" I asked him.

He removed his hands from his face and you could see… nothing. Duo and Heero were joking around. Then they both started to laugh.

"What's so funny, you guys?" I asked both of them. But they kept on laughing. I don't know why, but they did. I then told them to walk back to the living room to where the girls were. They apologized for being so silly. I made them sit down on the couch and behave like civilized people. They sat down on the couch, but they were still making funny faces at one another.

After they pulled their little stunt, I made them do the dishes. The girls and I put some music on and started to dance to it. When the guys finished, they came into the living room to dance with us. One of the songs was called "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely." by the Backstreet Boys. Both Duo and Heero were singing that song. Heero was looking at Relena and Duo was looking at me, instead of Hilde. Three other songs was called "Respect" by Arethal Franklin, "Stronger" by Britney Spears, & "Independent Woman" by Destiny's Child. As the girls and I were singing, the guys were sitting on the couch, with their mouths opened, staring at us. Heero was astounded at Relena when she was dancing. Duo was looking at me, instead of Hilde. I think she was mad at Duo, but wasn't mad at him. She didn't like him anymore.

After dancing like crazy, Relena helped me in the kitchen. Hilde was sitting on the couch, crying. I went over to her and asked her a question. She didn't answer me, so she punched me right in the mouth. Then she punched me in the eye. It started to sting, but I didn't care. Then I punched her in the cheek for punching me twice. I asked Relena to get the guys and fast.

About five or ten minutes later, Relena comes back, with the guys. When they arrived, both Hilde and I are lying on the floor. Hilde's face was just bruised when I punched her in the cheek. Myself, on the other hand, was bleeding from the mouth and eye when she punched me there earlier.

"What happened?" Duo exclaimed when he saw us on the floor.

"I – I don't know. All that I know is that Hilde punched Alisa twice, once in the mouth and once in the eye. Then Alisa punched Hilde in the cheek. Then asked me to go get you guys." Relena said to both Heero and Duo.

"Heero, Relena, take Hilde to the hospital. I'll take Alisa." Duo said to both Heero 'n' Relena.

Hilde went with Heero 'n' Relena and I went with Duo. Then Duo asked me a question, but I couldn't answer him because my mouth was swelled up.

When we arrived at the hospital, I went straight to the emergency room. I got six or seven stitches on my eye and ice for my swollen mouth. Before we left the hospital, Heero asked me what happened at Duo and Hilde's place.

"All that I did was ask her a question. Instead of answering me, she punched me twice as you can see." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I told him. " Maybe it was something I said."

Instead of going back to Duo & Hilde's place, all five of us went to Heero and Relena's place. Inside their house, there was at least ten or more butlers, maids, cooks, and servants. The house had at least twelve dozen rooms, each with a chandelier inside.

It was getting late and Relena showed me to my room. Heero showed Duo and Hilde their room. That night, someone came to my door and slipped a note under it. Then I heard a knock on the door. I was wandering who it was at the door.

"I think it's Hilde." I said, quietly.

I picked up the letter and read it. The letter read:

Dear Alisa,

I know you want him, but you

Can't have him. He's mine. That's

Why I punched you. He cares for

You more than me. If you don't stay

Away from him, I'll do worse.

Sign,

Anominous

"I think Hilde wants me to stay away from Duo." I said, quietly. Then I went back to bed.

The next morning, when I got up and dressed, I was greeted by Heero, Relena, 'n' Duo.

"Where's Hilde?" I asked Duo.

"I don't know. I checked our room and she wasn't there." Duo told me with a concerned look on his face.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you have enjoyed Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The air was getting colder and out of the ordinary things was happening. I walked around downtown with Relena. She asked me what those were. I told her those were costumes.

"Costumes? What are costumes?" Relena asked me with a confused look on her face.

"You don't know what costumes are, Relena?" I asked her. "Well, how's about I explain Halloween to you. Ok?"

"Ok." She said, confused.

"Halloween is a holiday and you dress in costumes." I told her.

"Ok." Relena said.

We walked into the store with the costumes and bought four for us. As we walked out of the store, we bumped into two other friends of Relena. The two looked like brother and sister. The sister had short, dark brown hair and her eyes were light blue. Her brother had short, mustard brown hair and his eyes were dark green.

"Oh, hi, Trowa, Catherine. How are you both doing?" Relena asked them both.

"We're doing fine, Relena. Who is your friend here?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. Trowa, Catherine, meet Alisa. Alisa meet Trowa and Catherine." Relena said.

"Nice to meet you, two." I said.

"Hi." Trowa said, quietly.

"What's in the bag, Relena?" Catherine asked her.

"There costumes." Relena replied.

"It's for a Halloween party over at Relena's place." I said as I jumped in. " If it's ok with Relena?"

"It's fine with me, Alisa." Relena said.

"Thanks Relena." I said with a huge smile on my face.

When we got back to Relena's house, I told the guys we met Trowa and Catherine outside the costume store.

"You met Trowa and Catherine?" Duo said as he freaked out.

"Yes. We both saw Trowa and Catherine outside the costume shop." Relena said to both guys.

"Oh. Before I forget, Relena and myself picked out costumes for you guys. I hope you enjoy them." I told them.

About a half an hour later, Heero and Relena came out as a waiter and waitress of a restaurant. Heero looked so cute with his tux and bow tie. Even Relena looked cute with her dress and bow tie. Duo and myself came out as the god and goddess of death. We both had a cross around our necks, dressed in black, and we both had a scythe in our hands.

About fifteen – twenty minutes later, we all changed into our regular clothes and went downstairs. As soon as we got to the bottom stairs, the doorbell rang. I opened the door saw Trowa and Catherine at the door.

"Wow. Isn't this a surprise." I said as I greeted them into the house.

"So. What's happening, Relena?" Catherine asked her.

"Well, um, Alisa is organizing a Halloween party. Are you, Alisa?" Relena asked me.

"Yes, I'm organizing everything. From the food to the music." I told them.

"When is the Halloween party?" Catherine asked.

"It's next week." I told them.

"Next week? I didn't know that. Now you tell us." Catherine said as she freaked out.

"So, where do we go?" Trowa asked. " For the costumes, of course."

All five of us were astounded when Trowa talked.

"Sorry about that, you guys." Trowa said, apologizing.

"Wha – what did you want to know, Trowa?" I asked him.

"Where do Catherine and I go to get the costumes?" Trowa asked.

"How's about I take you both there to have a look. Is that an idea?" I asked Trowa.

"Sure." He said quietly.

Five minutes later, Trowa, Catherine, and myself left Relena's house to go to the costume store. We went inside and looked around. Catherine found something for her and Trowa. The costumes were circus performers. Trowa was an acrobat and Catherine was a knife – throwing performer. She bought the costumes and went back to Heero and Relena's house to show Relena what she bought.

"Oh, that's so cute." Relena said to her as Catherine showed the costumes to her.

"She picked them out, not me." Trowa said, hesitantly, pointing at Catherine.

The next day, I decided to tale a walk outside. As I was walking down the street, I saw a limo pull up beside me. The window went down and saw a male and female in the back. The female had long, blonde hair and her eyes were blue. The male had short, platinum blonde hair and his eyes were blue.

"Quatre!" I said as I freaked out. " And you must be Dorothy."

"Why, yes. I am." Dorothy said. " Do you know her, Quatre?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Relena told me there was someone living with her." Quatre explained.

"I'm heading back to Relena's place." I told him.

"Do you want a lift? We're going to Relena's house now. She said something about a costume party there." Quatre said.

"Yes and I'm organizing it." I told him. " But first you both need a costume."

I got into Quatre's limo and went to the costume store. All three of us walked into the store and Quatre and Dorothy found something they both liked. We all went back to Quatre's limo that was waiting outside, and headed to Heero and Relena's house.

On the way to Heero and Relena's place I saw a woman outside. When she looked up and saw me in the limo, she got up and said, screaming at the top of her lungs, " You. I want to stay away from DUO!" I knew that was Hilde. I told the driver not to stop the limo. He didn't stop to pick her up and I was happy.

"Was that H – Hilde?" Quatre asked, confused. " Why did she yell at you?"

"Well, for starters, Duo was paying more attention to me instead of her and she just snapped at me. She started a fight we had at her place. She punched me in the mouth then my eye. And then we were at Heero and Relena's place, she wrote a letter, telling me to stay away from Duo or else." I explained to Quatre and Dorothy.

When we all back to Heero and Relena's place we saw a female and a male walking up the stairs. The female had short, blonde hair and her eyes were blue. The male's hair and eyes were both black.

"Wufei, Sally!" Quatre said, stepping out of the limo.

"Quatre, Dorothy. Nice to see you both." Wufei said with excitement. " And you must be Alisa, right?"

"Yes, I'm Alisa." I told them.

"Ok. Let's go inside." Sally said to all of us.

We went inside and saw Halloween decorations being put up all over the ballroom.

"Wow. This looks great!" I said with excitement.

"Thanks." Relena, Heero, and Duo said.

"Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally? What are you all doing here?" Duo asked.

"We're here for the costume party that Alisa is organizing." Quatre said with excitement.

End of Chapter 2

I hope you have enjoyed Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the day of the Halloween party, everyone was there. Then Duo and I went on stage to announce something important.

"I'd like to thank Alisa for what a wonderful job she did and what an effort for putting this Halloween party together." Duo announced.

Just as I was going to say something, I heard something that wasn't right.

"I'll be right, everyone." I told them.

I went outside and saw a HUGE machine outside the house. I called Duo. Duo came out and said, "Oh, no. This can't happen now."

Then we both heard a voice. It came from inside the cockpit. It sounded like Hilde.

"What are you doing with him. I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Hilde said, screaming from the cockpit.

"What are you talking about, Hilde. I doing nothing to him." I said, screaming from the ground.

Hilde was in a Leo and had a 105mm rifle pointing right at me.

"Um, Hilde, what are you doing?" Duo asked, confused.

"You know what I'm doing, Duo. Your trying to ignore me, aren't you?" Hilde screamed from the cockpit and crying.

Before Hilde fired, she saw both Duo 'n' I disappear from her screen. When Duo came back, Hilde was about to blow him up when I came out in Gundam Deathscythe Hell 2 Custom. Then she pointed the bazooka at me, but I used my beam scythe to destroy the weapon.

"What the heck was that?" Hilde yelled.

"What? You mean this." I said, smiling.

Once again, I used my beam scythe to destroy the 105mm rifle. Hilde couldn't believe her eyes that such gundam has such power. Then a second gundam came out of nowhere. It was Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom. Duo explained to Hilde that he cared for her, but she didn't listen to him.

"Hilde, please surrender." Duo pleaded.

"NEVER!" Hilde screamed. Then she started to cry.

Hilde was still crying when she had a beam rifle ready. Both Duo 'n' I were ready. Then we saw a door open on the Leo. Hilde came out and surrendered. Then I came out of my gundam. When I looked up, Hilde had a gun pointing at me. By this time, everyone form the party came out, including, Relena, Heero, Catherine, Trowa, Dorothy, Quatre, Sally, & Wufei. They all watched in horror when a gunshot hit me in the leg. I managed to have enough strength to stand up to punch her out. I punched her so hard, that one of her eyes came out and her nose was bleeding. She was going to shoot me again when Duo finished her off.

"Why, Duo. Why." Hilde said quietly, half dead.

"Call an ambulance." Duo said, shouting.

When an ambulance came, I was holding my leg and Hilde was crying.

By the time we got to the emergency room, Hilde and myself were each on a stretcher. The nurse wrapped my leg in a cast and placed me in a wheelchair. Hilde had monitors hooked up to her. She had IV's in her arms. Within an hour, Hilde Schbeiker was dead. I was sitting in my wheelchair when the doctors covered Hilde with a white sheet. I sat there, crying and yelling Hilde's name. Then I saw Duo standing at the door.

"I'm so sorry." I told Duo as I wheeled myself to him.

"No, Alisa. It's my fault."

End of Chapter 3

I hope you have enjoyed Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week later, at Duo's place, I was still in my wheelchair when Duo came in with a present.

"What's in the box?"

"Open it."

I opened the box and out popped a kitten.

"Oh, how cute. Thanks, Duo." I told him with delight.

"Wait, there's more." He told me.

Then eight more kittens came out of the box. There were four girl kittens and five guy kittens.

"They're all so adorable." I told Duo, hugging him.

"I thought you might like them." He said.

I put the eight kittens in the spare bedroom. The ninth kitten, I kept with me.

The ninth kitten came to me and I had to braid it's hair on it's tiny head. Then I put him in black clothes.

"I think I'll call you Lil Duo." I asked the kitten.

"Meow. Purr." Lil Duo kitten said, rubbing his head on me. Then he jumped on me, looking at me with his little cobalt blue eyes.

Ten minutes later, I had the other eight kittens all dressed up and named. I asked Duo to go to the pet shop to pick up nine collars for the kittens. When he came back, he helped me put the collars on the kittens. I had one collar left for Lil Duo, but I couldn't find him. Then I heard a loud meow coming from the spare bedroom. I wheeled myself there and saw Lil Heero and Lil Wufei gang up on Lil Duo. I called Lil Duo and came running over and jumped into my lap. Then I punished Lil Heero and Lil Wufei for hurting him. Then I closed the door. Both kittens started to meow, but I ignored them both.

Then the four girl kittens are meowing at the spare bedroom door. I opened the door and let them in. I then saw two more guy kittens walk in. I closed the door afterwards.

About an hour later, I opened the door to feed the kittens. The four girl kittens and the two of the guy kittens came out. I couldn't find Lil Heero kitty or Lil Wufei kitty anywhere. I looked under the bed, under the sheets, but I couldn't find them. Then I had an idea. I used Lil Relena and Lil Sally kitties to find them for me.

"If you find them, I will give you a special treat." I told the two kitties.

"Meow." Lil Relena and Lil Sally said, giggling.

Lucky for me, I had some clothes from Lil Heero and Lil Wufei. Lil Relena and Lil Sally sniffed their partner's clothing and they took off like a bullet.

A few minutes passed and Lil Sally brought back Lil Wufei. I gave Lil Sally her treat. Lil Relena hasn't returned yet. After twenty minutes later, I called for them.

"Alisa, what are you doing?" Duo asked as he walked into the house.

"I waited for Lil Relena to bring back Lil Heero, but they both haven't come back yet." I told him, worried.

"I'll help you look for them, Alisa." Duo said, smiling.

"Thanks, Duo." I said, smiling back.

So both Duo and I searched the entire house and couldn't find both Lil Relena and Lil Heero.

A day has passed and I start to get worried. That afternoon I took a short nap. Then I felt two small things jump into my lap. I woke up and saw Lil Relena and Lil Heero looking at me. I was so happy, I called Duo over.

"Where were they?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "All I felt was eight small paws on my lap. When I woke up, there they were."

I gave Lil Relena her treat. Then Lil Heero looked at me with his prussian blue eyes. Then I gave him half a treat. Then both kittens fell in my lap.

Two hours later, Duo woke me up to tell me that everyone was coming over.

"For what?" I asked him.

"You'll see at suppertime." Duo said, smiling. "And go see the surprise in the bedroom."

I wheeled myself to the bedroom, with the two kittens on my lap. I opened the door and on the bed was a wedding dress. I was so happy that I scared both kittens off my lap. Lil Relena took off and Lil Heero ran after her. I went to kitchen and gave Duo a HUGE hug.

"How did you get that dress is on our bed?" I asked Duo. All he did was smile.

That night, all of our friends were there. Unfortunately, I got caught on something. Lil Duo got it out, but I fell out of my chair. Duo saw me on the floor. He picked me up and carried me to my wheelchair. Then Lil Duo jumped into my lap. I gave him a kitty treat.

"What's with the kitty treats?" Duo asked.

"The kitty treats." I said. "There for kittens who do what they are told. By you or me."

"Oh." Duo said. "Well, the quests are here."

"O.k. I'll be down." I told him.

A few minutes later, I came to the living room. I had Lil Duo on my lap and the other eight kittens followed me. Everyone thought they were so cute, even Heero thought it was cute to see a kitten that looks like him.

"What's his name?" Heero asked.

"Yeah." Everyone else said.

"I named them all after you guys." I told them.

"That's a surprise." Wufei said.

"I know." I told him.

Before supper began, the girls and I made a huge supper for the ten of us. We made two pans of roast beef, four bowls of mashed potatoes, and five pots of veggies. For dessert, one chocolate fudge cake and two lemon meringue pies. Duo scarfed down two plates of food and had room for dessert.

"Wow. I'm surprised that you have room for dessert, even though you had two plates full of food." I told him with surprise.

"Well, I'm a big eater when it comes to what I like." Duo said, smiling.

"You're going to like the desserts the girls and I made you guys." I told the guys. Then the girls brought out the two lemon meringue pies and I brought out the chocolate fudge cake.

"Yum. That looks good, Alisa." Duo said, licking his fingers and lips.

"I thought so." I told Duo. "I thought so."

He ate almost the entire chocolate fudge cake. I told him to save me some. So he stuffed cake in my mouth. Then I stuffed cake into his mouth. Then we both started to laugh.

After laughing for about ten minutes, Duo wanted to say something to me. Before he said something, Lil Duo jumped into my lap. Then Lil Wufei, Lil Heero, Lil Sally, and Lil Relena. With the weight of the five kittens, I almost fell to the ground when Duo got hold of both of my hands and fell into his arms. I looked into his colbat blue eye and smiled at him.

"So, what did you want to tell me, Duo?" I asked, confused.

"Well, what I wanted to say before I was interrupted by the kittens…" Duo said, looking at the kittens. "Will you marry me?"

"Well, um, YES!" I exclaimed, scaring all of the kittens.

"You will?" Duo asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Then, tomorrow, we will get married." Duo announced to everyone at the table. "If that's ok with you, Alisa?"

"It's fine with me, Duo." I said.

"Then, it's settled. We wed tomorrow." Duo said.

That night, I tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't. I told Duo that I couldn't get to sleep and I was cold.

"Here. Let me warm you up, Alisa." Duo said, calmly. After he said that, I started to warm up. A few minutes later, I fell asleep against Duo's chest.

When I woke up in the next day, I saw breakfast on a breakfast – in – bed tray. Beside me, I saw Lil Duo and the other eight kittens dressed in nice and clean clothes. I was wondering why, but then it dawned on me. It was our wedding day. I tried to get up and walked to the closet. I opened the closet and stared at the wedding dress. The dress was white with black in some places. 'That Duo. Very funny.' I thought as I slipped into the dress. Then I sat myself into my wheelchair. I wheeled out of the bedroom, followed by eight kittens. Lil Duo was in my lap. I went to the living room and saw Duo sitting on the couch, in his black tuxedo.

"Let me see, Alisa." Duo said, walking over to me. I tried to stand, but fell back into my chair. Duo helped me up onto my feet. "Wow. You look amazing and beautiful."

"Thanks, Duo. I thought so." I said, smiling. "I can see that the kittens are dressed up." When I said that, the nine kittens walked in front of me. "See, I told you." I told him.

"I see." Duo said. "I wonder why."

"I know why." I said. "It's our wedding day, remember?"

"Now I remember." Duo replied. "Thanks, Alisa."

"No problem." I answered back. "Now, where are we getting married?"

"Right here."

"O.k. Um, what time?"

"At 4:00 in the afternoon."

"That's fine with me."

Around 2:00, all of our friends came in their best clothes. Around 2:30, the caterers came with the unprepared food. At 3:00, everything was prepared even the chairs were in place. Around 3:45, the priest came with our wedding rings. At 3:55, everyone was in place and Duo was waiting for me to come down the aisle. I wheeled myself down the aisle, smiling away and looking straight at Duo.

After we had our wedding rings on our fingers, we danced to some music. One of my favorite songs was called "Just Communication" by Two – Mix.

The first time I'd ever stood up was when Duo and I was dancing. Duo was holding me up by putting his arms around my waist. As we were dancing, we kept kissing each other and laughing quietly.

After everyone left, I was getting tired. I went to our bedroom, followed by my kittens, and fell asleep. Then Duo came into the bedroom and covered me up with the blanket.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that had a tray full of food on the floor, next to me. I picked it up and noticed a note on the tray. I picked up the note and read it. It read:

Good morning Alisa.

It's time to get up and go outside.

And besides, I have a surprise for you.

Eat your breakfast, get dressed and come outside.

Love,

Duo Maxwell

After I read the note I thought 'that's nice of Duo to do things for me.' I got dressed after I ate my breakfast. I went to my wheelchair and wheeled myself out to the front door. I opened the door and saw Duo standing in front of something.

"Duo, what's that?"

"This?" Duo asked. "First, close your eyes and then when I say 'ready', open your eyes, O.K.?"

"Yes, Duo."

I closed my eyes and when Duo said 'Ready', I opened my eyes and saw a gundam.

"Is that for me?" I asked Duo in shock.

"Yes." He said calmly.

"What's it's name?"

"It's name is Deathscythe Hell 2 or DH2 for short."

"Cool."

I wheeled around my new gundam. It looks like Duo's gundam except for a few things that were added. There was the buster rifle from 01, the gattling from 03, the heat shotel from 04, the dragon fang from 05, and the beam scythe from 02. I went around DH2 twice to make sure. Then I went to Duo. I thanked him then I asked him who made DH2.

"Howard and the five scientists." He said.

"Howard and the five scientists?" I asked.

"Yes. They're coming to meet you. Also the other four pilots are coming to see the new model." Duo said, happily.

"But how am I going to get from the ground to the cockpit?" I asked him.

"Howard has programmed Deathscythe Hell 2 to bend down when you call it's name."

"Do I say Deathscythe Hell 2 or DH2?"

"I think Howard said that you say DH2."

When Duo said 'DH2', it started to lower itself to the ground.

"So forget that question." I said, laughing.

"Yeah." Duo said, laughing too.

The cockpit door opened and I went inside. When I was inside, the cockpit door closed and DH2 started to rise. When DH2 finally rose up, I could see something was coming straight at me. I told Duo that something is coming at me.

"What is it?" Duo asked.

"I think it's a Black Taurus." I said.

"Are you sure it's a Black Taurus?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Do you think you can help me out?"

"Sure. No problem."

As Duo was getting his gundam, I heard something from the cockpit of the Black Taurus. I thought it was my imagination, but I thought I heard Hilde yelling at me and telling to die. I was thinking ' No. This can't happen to me. No. NO.' but it was my imagination. No one was in the cockpit of the Black Taurus. There was no one in there.

When Duo came back with his Deathscythe Hell, he asked, " What's wrong?"

I said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

A few minutes later, the other pilots, five scientists, and Howard came to meet me. After we all put our gundams away, I told everyone what I saw. When I finished telling everyone what I saw, all the pilots were going crazy.

"Are you certain that was Hilde's voice?" Heero asked me, confused.

"Yes, I'm certain."

"But that can't be possible, can it?"

"I have no clue about it, Heero."

While all of us were thinking and walking around, I decided to feed the kittens. While I was feeding the kittens, I found a letter lying on the floor. The letter read,

Dear Alisa,

I tried to warn

you about this,

but you still don't

understand what I'm

going to do to you.

Sign,

Anominous

I'm starting to think that Hilde is getting on my nerves. This is the second threat letter she has written to me. Then I took a moment to think. ' Why is she doing this to me? I just don't understand it for myself.' So I decided to show everyone the letter. When they all read it, Quatre said, "How can this be possible?"

"Yeah." Wufei exclaimed.

"I thought Hilde died." Trowa said, quietly.

"Yeah, I destroyed her." I replied. "Or maybe I just need to relax. After I destroyed her, she has been haunting me in my dreams, telling me to stay away from Duo or else." I shuddered, trying not to think of it. "I think it's weird about all of this. What about you guys?" Everyone nodded.

"Yeah it is weird." Duo replied. I shuddered again just by thinking of it. Duo kitty jumped onto my lap, looking up at me, trying to cheer me up. I looked down at him and smiled a bit. Then the other eight kittens looked at me from the floor. I looked down at then and they started to sing, but meowing.

"Meow, meow, meow." All of them sang. Lil Duo sang, only to make of them. Then I laughed. Then everyone else laughed. After laughing and everyone left, Duo walked over to me, picked me up from my chair and started dancing with me.

"Duo, you're too silly." I said, laughing as we danced.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, giving me his huge grin.

"Yeah." I said as I laughed some. Then I felt lips touched mine. My eyes opened wide as I look at Duo, who has his eyes closed. After kissing me, I asked him why.

"Cause…I love you."

"I…love you too." Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again but longer. He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. He placed me on the bed and looked down at me, smiling warmly. I smiled warmly back at him. Duo walked to the other side of the bed, sat down and looked at me with his colbalt blue eyes.

"Duo, I truly care about. Ever since I saw you, I fell in love."

"Same here, Alisa. Same here."

"But I had a funny feeling about Hilde."

"What do you mean?" Duo asked, puzzled.

"Well… with those letters for an example."

"I see what you mean."

"Yeah." I replied.

Duo leaned towards me and started to kiss me passionately. I smiled as I deepen the passionate kiss. He looked at me as his hand travelled along my body. I placed my hand on his wondering hand and we both explored my slender body. He moved closer to me and moved me closer to him. Then we started to kiss deep passionate kisses and each one gets longer every time we kiss. Then we slowly started to get each other's clothes off. Then we both went under the covers and made love the rest of the night.

End of Chapter 4

That's the end of Chapter 4. I hope you will enjoy Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few months later and my wounds have healed, I woke up and looked at the sleepy Duo. I smiled at him then got out of bed. I got dressed, fed the kittens, wrote a note for Duo and left the house, quietly.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I saw a small kitten getting bullied by another small kitten. I ran into the store and picked up the kitten. I looked at it and felt bad about the kitten. Then I noticed something weird about both kittens. The bad kitten looked like Hilde and the injured kitten looked like me. I walked up to the cashier and told him that I wanted to buy it.

"But this kitten is rare." The cashier replied.

"Oh really? Well I have the perfect mate for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a Duo Kitty at my house." I said.

"Oh. I see. Then no charge on her."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I said thanks again and walked out of the store with the injured kitten in my arms. The injured kitten looked up at me and meowed weakly.

"It's ok. You'll be safe now." I said. The kitten nodded her head and went to sleep.

As I headed to the front door of our house, Duo opened the door and looked at me, panicky.

"What are you doing? Where did you go?" Duo freaked.

"Shh. Don't wake her up." I said, quietly.

"Huh?"

"Take a look."

Duo looked down and saw an injured kitten that looked like me.

"Oh I see."

"Yeah. I found her being bullied by a Hilde Kitty."

"That's not good." Duo replied.

"No, it's not." I said. "Plus, I got her for free."

"That was neat."

I nodded my head then went inside our house. I headed to the spare room, where the rest of the kittens are, and placed her on the bed. All of the kittens, especially Lil Duo, watched. When I left the room to get some bandages, Lil Duo walked up to the new arrival very carefully. She layed very still, meowing some. Lil Duo sat beside her and comforted her.

I got back with some bandages, stopped at the doorway of the room and smiled. I saw both Lil Duo and the new kitten sleeping together. I walked in quietly, moved Lil Duo and took her out of the room. I headed to the living room, where Duo was.

Duo looked up at me, smiled as I sat down beside him. I placed her gently on the couch without waking her up. I wrapped her the bandages around her, carefully. After putting the bandages on her, I carried her back to Lil Duo. He was still sleeping when I returned her back to him.

When I walked out, the other kittens jumped onto the bed, waking him up. The girl kitties walked up to her and greeted her. The boy kitties just sat there, their eyes wide open and their mouths dropped to the ground. They have never seen such a creature so cute. Three of them got their girl and walked away. Relena Kitty walked to her and Heero Kitty's spot. He just stayed on the bed, still looking at her. He tiptoed close to her, keeping a good eye for Lil Duo. Lil Heero got close enough to the new kitten, he gave her a kitty kiss. She woke up and saw Lil Heero. She started to meow, but Lil Heero pounced on her to keep her quiet. She wriggled around, trying to get him off of her. She got him off and meowed again, this time Lil Duo came and pushed Lil Heero away from her. Lil Duo hissed at him, making Lil Heero to back up and fall off the bed, running back to his Relena Kitty. Lil Duo started to comfort her, calming her down. She calmed down, looking up at him and gave him a kitty kiss. Lil Duo blushed and returned the kitty kiss.

An hour went by and both Lil Duo and the new kitten wide awake and they were jumping around, playfully. While Lil Duo and his playmate were fooling around, Lil Heero watched carefully as he licked his paw clean. He watched them when Lil Relena sat beside him, rubbing her head against him. He looked at her and purred happily at her. Then she walked off and he followed her back to their secret spot.

A while later, I walked in and picked her up and Lil Duo watched. I slipped her in a red sleeveless shirt with a light blue, elastic waist skirt. I set her down, next to Lil Duo and he sniffed her new clothes for a few minutes. Then he backed up to get a better look at her. She watched him back up the she followed him and sat beside him. He looked at her then gently pushed her so she would loose her balance. She fell on the bed and looked at him. He walked up to her and started to rub his nose against her stomach. She purred some that Lil Duo stopped and cuddled with her. I smiled at them and left the room.

I plopped on the couch, next to Duo, who was asleep on the couch.

"Hey Duo. Wake up."

Duo woke up saying, "Huh? What? What's going on?"

"It's only me." I replied.

"Oh." Duo sighed.

"I got the new kitty in clothes but not in a collar yet."

"I see."

"I'll be going out tomorrow to get one for her."

"Ok." Duo said.

I smiled at him then hugged him. Then I got up off the couch but Duo grabbed my hand. He pulled me onto him and looked deep into my eyes. Duo leaned his head down until it was a few inches from mine. I looked at him, surprised.

"Duo?" I exclaimed. Just before his lips touched mine, the doorbell rang.

"Damnit!" Duo cursed, pulling me up. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Relena, Heero. What brings you here?"

"We came to see how you two are doing." Relena said.

Duo walked to the door then replied, "We are doing fine, Relena." Then he walked off, mad.

"What's up with him?" Heero asked, confused.

"Oh. He's just mad cause he…" I stopped then looked away.

"What?" Heero demanded.

"I know what she means, Heero." Relena replied.

"Thanks Relena." I smiled.

They walked in and sat down. I told them that I'd be right back. They nod their heads and I went off to find Duo. I found him in our bedroom, sitting on the bed. I walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong"?

He looked at me then grabbed my hands and pulled me onto him. I looked at him with a surprised look on my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked again as I looked at him.

"They had to come."

"Why is that bad?"

"A little."

"Oh come on. They are waiting in the living room."

"Oh alright." Duo said, caving in.

"Thanks." I kissed him, got off of him and walked out of our room. Then Duo followed right behind me. We joined Relena and Heero on the couch. We all stayed quiet for almost an hour until we heard something. I got up and went to where the noise was coming from. I headed to the spare room, opened the door and saw Duo Kitty fighting off four other guy kitties. Then I went back to the living room and told the to come with me. They followed me to the room and watched the fight.

Duo Kitty had Heero Kitty in the corner of the room. His claws out and fur on end. Heero Kitty was the same. They ran at each other, claws out. Duo Kitty moved just before Heero Kitty clawed him. Then Duo Kitty clawed Heero Kitty from behind. Heero Kitty meowed loud then turned to face Duo Kitty. Duo Kitty continued hissing at him. Then finally, Heero Kitty ran off, back to his Relena Kitty. Duo Kitty walked back to his Alisa Kitty, proudly. Then we walked back to the living room, sat down and stayed quiet for the rest of the afternoon.

Around 4:00 in the afternoon, Heero and Relena left. We said goodbye to them as they left the house and headed to their limo and drove away. After I closed the door and turned to look at Duo, who was staring back at me. He started walking towards me, still staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. But he just kept walking towards me. He stopped a few inches from my face. Then he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. He placed me onto the bed, still looking at me.

I looked into his cobalt blue eyes with some fear in my own eyes. Then he crawled onto the bed, looking down at me. I pushed myself along the bed until my head reached the pillows. He crawled towards me, looking and starting to make weird sounds.

"Duo, what are you doing?"

He answered by saying, "Let's have a baby."

"A baby? Why?"

"Cause I want one." I sat up, and then I looked at him.

" I don't know about having a baby." I replied, looking around the room.

"Please Alisa." He looked at me with his cobalt blue eyes. I glanced at him, looking in his eyes then replied, "Alright. If you really want a child that bad." Then I laughed some.

Duo got off the bed, walked to the closet, opened it and revealed a medium-sized stereo system. I looked at it, then moved to the edge of the bed to see it better. He turned it on and soft music started to play. He turned around, facing me then he started to dance towards me. I watched him, wondering what he was doing. Then he started to remove his shirt. Duo got it off then tossed it to me. I caught it then placed it beside me.

"Duo, what are you doing?" I asked him while he danced towards me.

"What does it look like?" he smirked. Duo stopped in front of me, grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed. We both danced to the music. He leaned down to my face and gently kissed me. As he kissed me, one of his hands wrapped around my waist, just under my shirt while the other slipped under my shirt from behind. I smiled as my own hands slipped down Duo's pants. Then Duo's other hand went down my pants. His hand that is under my shirt, managed to move up my back, revealing my stomach. Then he took his other hand out from my pants and up my shirt to join his first hand. Both his hands are under my shirt, moving it up even more.

I slipped both of my hands out of his pants and helped him by moving my hands to the front of his jeans and undo the button, then unzipping the zipper. Then my hands started to pull his pants down. As I move down, my shirt went up. His hands were still under it. I got back up, removed his hands from under my shirt and took it off myself.

Duo watched as I removed my shirt. Then I removed my pants after I removed his. I walked behind Duo and pushed him onto the bed. He landed on his stomach, then turned around to face me.

I looked at him, walked to the bed then sat down next to him. Duo wrapped his arms around me and we both fell onto the bed. Then he moved so he's ontop of me. I looked up at him then he started to kiss down, starting at my neck and travelling down it, towards one of my breasts. He moved my bra some while he kissed it.

I smiled as my hands move to the back of his neck, bringing his head back up to my lips. As we kissed sweetly, his hands move down my body, stopping at my thighs. His hands then slowly started to pull my underwear down, inch by inch.

Duo stopped it just above my knees when he thought it was good to begin. He got up, still on our bed and started to remove his boxers. I watched him as his penis was exposed. Then he went back down, over me and carefully slid in his penis. I moaned as Duo went it, slowly and gently.

I relaxed some when he started to move in and out of me. He leaned down, kissing between my breasts. Then Duo started to pick up speed. Each thrust was harder than the last one. I started to moan louder, louder than the last one when he thrusts in me.

I started to reach my climax and same with Duo. His thrusts are at its fastest, the pumping of sperm entering me. After a while, he slowed down after entering the last bit of semen.

His arms were shaking from the exhilaration of pumped semen. He managed to slide out his cock and lay down next to me. Duo then wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my stomach lightly. I moved my fingers through his hair.

Duo looked up at me then replied, "That was fun. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I guess we have to wait 9 months." I replied back to him. He nods his head then went back to kissing my stomach.

End of Chapter 5

That's the end of Chapter 5. I hope you will enjoy Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

7 and a half months later, I was heading to the hospital for my check-up about the baby. Relena and Heero helped me out of their limo when we arrived. They helped me through the doors then sat me down in a chair. Relena sat next to me while Heero walked up to the desk and told them that there is a 7 and a half pregnant woman sitting in a chair, the nurse picked up the intercom and called for a doctor. Then she told Heero to sit down and wait.

Heero walked back to where Relena and myself were. I was talking to Relena when Heero sat next to her. Then the doctor came and asked me to follow him to an examination room to check on the baby. I followed him to the room and asked to lay down on the bed. I layed down on the bed, lifted up my shirt then the doctor rubbed a little cream on my stomach and used the ultra sound machine to check the baby.

The doctor looked up at the screen and surprised him. Instead of seeing one baby, he saw two babies, twins to be exact. He looked at me and congratulates me. I looked at the monitor and smiled. After checking the twins, the doctor told me that they are both boys.

"Really? Two boys?"

"Yes, Mrs. Maxwell."

"Thank you so much." I said. Then I walked out of the hospital with Relena and Heero helping me to their limo. When I got home from the hospital, I noticed that Duo wasn't around. I sat down on the couch and waited for him to return.

A while later, Duo come home and found me lying down on the couch. He smiled, walked over and lightly shook me.

"Huh?" I asked, sleepy.

"How was your trip to the hospital?" Duo asked.

"Good. I'm having twins. Two boys."

"That's great news."

"I know it is."

Duo gently lifted me up and sat next to me. He rubbed my arms while I leaned against him. While we relaxed on the couch, the kittens were busy with their own excitement. Duo Kitty was playing with Alisa Kitty while Heero Kitty just glared at Duo Kitty with evil in his eyes.

Alisa Kitty ran from Duo Kitty, being playful, ran in the direction of Heero Kitty. He crouched down and waited for her to come his way. When she got close enough to him, he pounced on her and covered her mouth with his paw. His whole body pressed down on hers so she doesn't move a muscle. She tried her best but she couldn't. She kept trying until she finally got free. She meowed for Duo Kitty, who heard her and ran to her aid. He arrived when he saw his Alisa Kitty being chased by Heero Kitty. Duo Kitty ran alongside Heero Kitty, jumped up onto his back and dug his claws into it. Heero Kitty meowed extremely loud and both of them glared at each other when Duo Kitty got off of him.

"Don't pick on my girl, Heero Kitty. You have your own."

"Mine is boring. Yours is more exciting and so energetic."

"So what?"

"So. It's my business if I want yours instead of mine." Then they continued to stare at each other. Meanwhile, Alisa Kitty found Relena Kitty and they started talking.

"Oh my god. Heero Kitty tried to hurt me."

"He did? I'll fix him." Then Relena Kitty followed Alisa Kitty to where the two male kitties are. They arrived and saw the two of them fighting.

"Heero Kitty! Get over here!" Relena called out. The two males stopped fighting and Heero Kitty walked over to Relena Kitty with his ears and tail down. Duo Kitty runs over to his Alisa Kitty. She just glares at him. "What do you think you're doing? Picking on poor Alisa Kitty. You're coming back with me this instance!" then she nudged him back to their hiding spot. After they left, Duo Kitty and Alisa Kitty were finally alone.

"Why did Heero Kitty try to hurt me?" She looked up at Duo Kitty.

"I'm not sure but you don't need to worry about anymore." Then they both headed to their hiding spot. When they got to their spot, they nuzzled each other and cuddled together.

Back on the couch, i fell asleep against Duo and so did he. A few hours went by and all of the kitties started to meow. Alisa Kitty jumped onto the couch, walked over to Duo and myself and lightly pawed him until he woke up. He looked down and saw all of the kitties. He gently lifted my head and body so not to disturb me. He gets up from the couch, walks to the kitchen with all of the kitties right behind him. Duo gets all of their food ready and placed into five double bowls and placed them onto the floor. He then walks back to the living room and saw me waking up from the nap.


End file.
